07th Platoon
, James, (Samus), Anthony, KG, Maurice and Adam.]] The Galactic Federation 07th Platoon (also spelled as the 7th Platoon''Metroid: Other M'' Art Folio) is a Federation Army platoon led by Adam Malkovich on the BOTTLE SHIP in Metroid: Other M. The entire platoon was schooled at the Galactic Federation Academy on Daiban. Samus Aran, an unofficial member of the Galactic Federation, working for them as a Bounty Hunter, was welcomed on the team after she helped them to defeat the Brug Mass. Adam then assigned the squadron to go on solo searches to investigate the BOTTLE SHIP, however, all except Samus and Anthony Higgs, were killed. Midpoint in the game, Samus witnesses someone from the 07th Platoon attacking her and a survivor of the BOTTLE SHIP; a traitor amongst the group. She dubs him "the Deleter". Equipment The 07th Platoon uses weapons and equipment that is possibly standard for all squadrons of Federation soldiers. All wear Galactic Federation Power Suits that feature helmets with visors that can be lifted, although only Adam's plays a major role. Their transport ship is the [[Galactic Federation Military Transport Hygieia|Galactic Federation Military Transport Hygieia]], which, judging by the name, is exclusive to them, or the name is assigned to their ship. It may be a special Anhur-class patrol ship. As far as weapons go, all troopers possess hand pistols called Freeze Guns, and typical Submachine Guns, while Adam and Lyle carry an assault rifle, and Anthony wields a Plasma Gun. Samus simply uses her own Gunship, and her own Chozo-created armor and beam equipment, which is far more advanced than anything the Galactic Federation could create. This, along with her physical prowess, is a key factor that helped her survive MB's rampage. Members *Commander Adam Malkovich (Deceased) *Anthony Higgs (Active) *Lyle Smithsonian (Deceased) *Maurice Favreau (Deceased) *James Pierce (Deceased) *K.G. Misawa (Deceased, recorded as MIA) *Samus Aran (Active) Metroid.com Galactic Federation Squad "Under the command of Adam Malkovich, this team of elite Galactic Federation soldiers are charged with investigating the BOTTLE SHIP. While supremely talented in combat, their skill will surely be tested on this mission." Trivia *The 07th number could be meant as irony, because 7 is usually a number of luck, but unluckily, all but one of the 07th Platoon soldiers (save for Samus, who is technically not a soldier) end up dying by the end of the game. *A platoon actually consists of 16 to 50 soldiers, while this platoon consists of 7. *The 07th Platoon may be a nod to the group of Colonial Marines from the film Aliens, which was a source of inspiration for the Metroid games. Like the Colonial Marines, the 07th Platoon is joined by the female protagonist Samus, who is not officially part of them, and the troops are slowly killed off. The only survivors remaining are Samus, one soldier, a survivor recovered from the initial disaster, and a remnant of another person, similar to Ripley, Hicks, Newt and Bishop from Aliens. *In gameplay, none of the Platoon members can be killed, regardless of what Samus or enemies do to them. Gallery Metroid Other M Federation Soldiers.jpg|Samus and the soldiers examining a Lab Worker's corpse 07.PNG|Flyer Galactic_Federation_07th_Platoon.png|Metroid.jp Troopers.png|Samus enters a standoff with the troopers Photo31.jpg|Iwata Asks concept arthttp://www.nintendo.co.jp/wii/interview/r3oj/vol2/index5.html References ru:7 Взвод Галактической Федерации Category:Galactic Federation Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:07th Platoon Category:Organizations